30 Days of Paris
by CameelTea
Summary: Clubs. Partys. Wild, Good Times. Typical scene for the young, rich, and famous. In search of a normal life Jason goes against Shane and Nate and starts living it up. But will what he finds be more than just a new lifestyle? JasonxOC, slight JasonxNate
1. 3 mistakes, 7 words

**Ok so this is my brand new fic :D**

**I'm actually really proud of this cause I have this one all planned out. **

**Anyway, please review if you liked it!**

* * *

"Where's Jason?" Nate sounded irritated.

I shrugged, "Dunno, he said he'd be here though."

"We've been waiting for almost an hour, call him again" Nate demanded.

Jason was always the one to be late to practice, but never this late. I was hoping he would come through the door any minute with some lame excuse and Nate wouldn't lecture him later. Ever since Jason had began hitting the 'young rockstar scene' Nate couldn't stand him.

"You're becoming typical!" Nate would say to Jason.

"Shut up Nate, it's not like I'm actually doing anything bad I'm just going out with some friends" Jason would retort, blocking us out of his life like usual.

"Jase, Nate" I would try but they wouldn't listen, "Come on guys, let's not fight".

"Stay out of this Shane" Nate would snap.

"Yeah Shane stay out, in fact why don't you do the same Nate" Jason would yell, "It's my life! Christ guys you're not my parents, my brothers, you guys are my band mates and that's all".

It would always hurt whenever he would tell us how little he thinks of us because I felt like Nate and Jason were both the brothers I never had. Jason especially was like an older brother, I used to be able to go to him for advice on anything. Apparently we weren't good enough for big shot Jason.

"Well, did he answer?" Nate asked as he sat down on the edge of the stage.

We had a concert in 2 hours and this was our practice time. Jason would never bail on a concert.

"Oh" I said as I quickly took out my phone and pressed speed dial number 4.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hey you've reached Jason, leave me a message" his answering machine said.

"Hey Jase, it's Shane. Dude we have practice right now, call me back ok, bye" I said and then shut my phone.

"Great! We are going to have an arena filled with screaming teenage girls and no guitarist" Nate fumed as he walked off to grab a water bottle.

I bit my lip, even if Jason got here it seemed like Nate was in no mood to play tonight. But suddenly he came back and grabbed his guitar.

"Shane, we're practicing. Right now, I don't care about Jason we have to be prepared. He can look like an idiot tonight on stage but not us" Nate demanded and right away began playing a song.

It just didn't sound right without Jason but I took a deep breath and started singing. A few verses in the doors suddenly flew open.

"I'm here" Jason announced as he walked up the few steps to the stage.

"An hour late!" Nate stated.

Jason looked at his watch, "54 minutes, Nate".

"Guys please can we just practice now and argue later?" I tried to prolong the fight I knew was coming.

"Whatever" Nate said and we began the song over again.

-Jason POV-

The concert went over better than expected, of course. Nate worries too much, I'm fine. Thank god for Shane being the little peace maker between us though or I'm sure Nate would have been out of here a long time ago. Trying my best to avoid Nate I attempted to sneak away after the concert but Shane caught me.

"Hey, Jason" he said, "About earlier today, I'm not mad at you it's just you need to be more responsible".

"Yeah, Shane" I mumbled not really listening to my younger band mate.

"Nate's pretty mad though, I would try to stay away from him for now if I were you" he advised and I nodded.

"Thanks" I said with a smile before turning and scurrying towards the bus before Nate could get me.

"Alright guys" I said as I shimmied past our drummer, keyboardist, bassist, and back up guitar player, "I'm gonna go to sleep I'm really tired, see you guys in the morning."

"Night, Jase" our bassist called after me as I hurried to my bunk.

I climbed up onto it and pulled the curtain closed before turning on the small TV. Around 15 minutes later I could feel the bus start to move and it nearly jerked me out of my bunk.

"Jesus!" I yelled as I almost fell but that was a bad idea.

"Jason!" Nate said and I peeked from behind the curtain to see him coming down the hallway towards the small area where all our bunks were.

I closed it quickly but then Nate nearly threw it open.

"Not cool! One hour late to practice, keeping Shane and me waiting, you've become such a flake!" Nate yelled.

"Hey I showed up didn't I?!" I defended myself.

"If you're not going to show up on time then don't show up at all!" he said before storming back towards the mini living room area.

I was silent, not showing up at all worked too.

By the morning we were in Arizona, yesterday we were in Los Angeles by the way, and had another concert tonight. Luckily we were getting a break tomorrow night and then driving to Colorado for another concert.

"Wake up boys!" our manager said as he pulled the curtains open on all the bunks, "It's time for a meet and greet, get out there and earn your living!"

"Shut up" I heard Shane mumbled from his bunk next to mine.

He was much more pleasant during the day.

"Oh and Mitchie called, Shane, several times" our manager said as he flipped open his phone.

Right away Shane was out of his bunk and searching for his phone.

"What did she say?" he asked, frantically almost.

"Perhaps it's better if you hear it from her" our manager said before answering his phone, "Australia? What? No No we're in Arizona!"

He walked off to deal with a new situation while Shane searched for his phone.

"Guys! Where's my phone?!" he asked and I heard Nate move in his bunk.

"Shane" I said and pointed towards his bunk. His flip phone was at the end of his mattress, close to falling off.

"Thanks man" he said before nearly running into the other room to call his long time girlfriend Mitchie. They met while Shane was at camp 3 years ago and now they're inseparable. It's crazy he could even go on tour without her.

Nate got up and didn't even look at me as he left the room also. I sighed and turned onto my back to stare at the ceiling before peeking out from in between the blinds to see the clear blue Arizona sky.

I rolled over and jumped from my bunk landing on my feet. Just to prove to Nate that I could be responsible I would be at practice on time today. In fact I would be golden today! Perfect, even! Before doing anything else I checked my own phone. Apparently Mitchie had even called me even though she didn't like me all that much.

But it's cool, I don't like her all that much either.

Other than Mitchie I had two missed calls, both from my friend Sasha. I listened to his voicemail and apparently he was coming out to Phoenix for us hang out after the concert.

Nate had beaten both me and Shane to the shower, we had only one, and so Shane and I waited patiently in the living room. There was a good 10 minutes of silence. I watched Shane switch from chewing on his bottom lip to biting his nails with a frantic look on his face.

"So, what did Mitchie want?" I asked.

"I don't know, she didn't answer her phone" he seemed nervous.

"What do you think it was?" I asked calmly.

"Oh, I don't know it could be a lot of things" He mumbled, Shane always mumbled when he was lying.

"She called me" I mentioned, perhaps to add urgency and maybe pressure him into telling me.

"Did she say anything to you??" he asked.

"Hmm nope" I said, so much for that plan.

"Oh, Ok" he took a few deep breaths before looking at me with his large chocolate brown eyes, "Do you mind if I…shower first?"

He looked so god damn adorable, like a little kid or maybe a puppy. But I went last yesterday.

"Nope!" I announced as I pushed past Nate to get into the bathroom.

"Jerk" Nate muttered.

I didn't reply to his comment to show that I was being much more mature than he was being. Well, at least I didn't reply out loud.

-Nate POV-

I dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and dark jeans. Shane was still waiting for the shower once I got back and I sat down next to him.

"Hey, is Mitchie ok?" I asked.

"Don't know yet" he sighed, "She didn't answer her phone."

"I'm sorry, man, I'm sure she's fine" I tried to make him feel better since he was looking so down.

"Thanks" he smiled weakly.

10 minutes later Jason walked past us, he didn't even look at me, and returned fully dressed in a white short sleeve shirt and black vest with skinny jeans and slip on vans. By the time he came back Shane was already in the shower.

He looked so sullen today; it was kind of downing the vibe of the bus. Like every time I would yell with him, I would of course feel bad about it later. Perhaps I should apologize to him, but whenever I do apologize he just doesn't get the message I'm sending.

The band should come first.

"Jason" I called after him as he walked past me, my conscious getting the best of me, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, man in a few k?" he asked as he walked towards the exit.

"Sure" I said and he smiled before walking outside.

He seemed friendlier than normal today, maybe he was coming around. Usually he was a complete ass in the morning. I crept towards the small living room and peeked through the blinds to see what he could be doing.

What I saw changed my mind right away. He was leaning against the side of the bus with a cigarette hanging from his bottom lip while he was texting on his phone. He had been lying to us! For almost a month he had told Shane and me he had stopped.

And there he was, smoking. Polluting the air. Polluting his own body. God, that guy's an idiot.

-Jason POV-

I found Sasha's number and decided to call him back to let him know tomorrow would be better. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, his cousin or something lived out here he could go crash with him. I left him a voicemail, he was not successful in answering his phone, and slid my phone back into my pocket.

It was scaring me that Nate wanted to talk, what could he possibly want? Had I done something wrong? We've barely been awake for an hour and apparently I've already screwed up. I dropped the cigarette onto the ground and killed it with the bottom of my shoe before walking back inside the bus.

"You smell horrible" Nate said from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Why thank you, Nathan, same to you" I snapped before I could have restrained myself.

Three mistakes in 7 words, I know it's amazing how good I am.

Mistake Number One: Nate hates it when I'm sarcastic

Mistake Number Two: Nate hates being called by his full name

Mistake Number Three: Nate takes great pride in always looking presentable, so insulting him in that specific area just made it a lot worse

"Jason you-" Nate started but then Shane walked into the room.

He was clad in jeans and a simple v neck black t-shirt, a towel around his neck.

"Guys, please." He said, Shane almost sounded desperate to stop us from arguing.

"Yeah, Nate." I said before beginning to look through the cabinet in the mini kitchen right next to the living room, "Do we have any food around here?"

"You can't make it seem like I'm just being an ass by always calling you out on everything, Jase" Nate defended himself but I just ignored him.

"Hey, Michael! Are we anywhere near an Ihop or something?" I called out to our manager.

He didn't respond, probably on a phone call judging by the frequent yelling we were hearing from the back of the bus, and I shrugged.

"Jason!" Nate tried to grab my attention again.

"What is it, Nate?! What's your deal?!" I suddenly snapped at him.

He seemed taken back for a moment, "My deal is you! You lied to us! You're never here for the band! We've had to postpone a concert cause of you!"

"Oh come on, Nate! I was 10 minutes late to a concert I don't think those girls noticed" I nearly yelled.

"Guys-" Shane started but Nate shot him a look.

"Not now, Shane" Nate said.

"Oh so now you're going to tell Shane what to do too? Isn't controlling my life enough for you, huh?" I yelled.

"Me? Controlling your life? Please! If I was controlling your life you wouldn't be such an irresponsible, immature son of a-" Nate was cut off.

"Nate!" Shane yelled and we both looked at him.

Poor Shane looked on the verge of tears yet still extremely angry, "I'm tired of you guys always fighting! Jason, just admit it. Nate is right; you need to focus on the band. But Nate, Jason is an adult and if this is what he wants to do he can do it, but on his own time".

"I don't need to admit anything! Especially not that Nate is right! He's just a control-freak! He does it to you too Shane!" I tried to convince the 18 year old singer to side with me.

"Control freak?! I wouldn't have to be a control freak if you would just start acting your age! You're not a kid and you're not a regular guy, no matter how many times we may say to the camera that we're just normal guys we're not. You can't just go out whenever you want because you have a job!" Nate yelled at me.

"Job?! This isn't just a job! This is taking over my life! Everything is about the stupid band! I'm tired of this! We just got off tour and a month later we start again!" I spat.

"But this is what you chose! So don't complain!" Nate stated, "And if you're so tired of this then why don't you just quit the band?!"

"Maybe I will!" I yelled back and Shane literally stepped in between us.

"Jason! Nate! Stop it!" Shane said, "You guys are out of control, both of you obviously and I'm tired of playing peace maker all the time!"

"Then why don't you leave, Shane?!" I yelled and then there was silence.

Nate stared at me, the anger had washed away from his face and he just looked shocked. Shane glanced at me before turning and walking back towards our bunks.

"Now look what you did" Nate said to me before hurrying after Shane.

"Whatever, I'm leaving" I said.

"Good! Don't come back!" Nate yelled after me as I walked out of the bus.

I lit another cigarette before starting to walk towards a nearby gas station, maybe I could get some breakfast over there.


	2. A dancer, an immigrant, and the lovesick

**Yes, I know. I'm posting 2 chapters in like 5 minutes but I have up till chapter 5 written so far, I think. Anyway I am going to go post chapter 3 and then we shall go from there. Depending on reviews. **

* * *

-Nate POV-

Shane was sitting on his bunk while texting.

I don't know why he's been so sensitive for the last week. As much as I wanted to tell him to be a man and get over it (and go tell Jason off) I couldn't kick him when he was already down.

"Shane, Jason is just being an ass. You know he's always like this" I tried to make him feel a little better, "And I bet he's feeling sorry right now cause he knows that we need you in the band".

"He's not always like this!" he suddenly snapped at me, "Jase was never like this until Kim broke up with him and he made friends with Sasha".

Shane was right; Sasha and Kim had done nothing short of completely changing our Jason. Sasha was a 22 year old Russian immigrant, both his parents died when he was 14 (we never got close enough for him to actually tell us how they died) and instead of finding comfort in the dozens of other family members he had he went out and partied with people he had never met before.

Kim, Sasha's best friend, came into our lives about 6 months ago. Jason met her during a music video shoot, she was a dancer. They were together for months and they were even talking about getting married soon. Kim had introduced Sasha to Jason and they had become friends also. During their 5th month together, Kim and Jason had made up their minds; they were going to get married.

Though Jason, and Sasha, refuses to admit it, Shane and I know why Kim really left. She told Jason it was because she just wasn't ready, they weren't really in love, and she hinted that she suspected he was cheating on her. In reality Sasha, who had wanted Kim for himself, had convinced her Jason was cheating on her.

Kim, who would never even think that her best friend since the age of 4 would lie to her, believed every word he said and moved back to her apartment in Chicago. Unfortunately Kim didn't take Sasha with her; Sasha stayed and quickly made best friends with Jason.

Sasha and Kim had him convinced for months that this constant partying and socializing was most fun you could ever possibly have, and now that Kim was gone Sasha told him it would help him cope to act like she was still here. That's basically the story of the last 5 months, the story of why Jason is being so weird recently.

"Yeah, I know" I sighed, "Kim and Sasha did mess with his head but I'm sure he'll come around".

"Ha! Jason? If he's willing to leave the band to go hang out with Sasha and his friends then obviously he's not coming around anytime soon" Shane said, "Maybe you guys are right, this life just isn't working for us."

I panicked, though Jason and I had often threatened to leave the band we both knew that we wouldn't, "Shane! Don't say that!"

Shane shrugged and I sat down next to him.

"I think that Jason is just being angsty right now because he thinks he's not having a normal life, and he's right he's not having a normal life. But letting the band fall apart isn't going to help any of us, after the tour is over we should take a break for a few months, maybe a year to let him cool off" I tried the reasonable approach that Shane had been using, "To let all of us cool off a little bit, ok?"

Shane nodded and smiled weakly, "Thanks, Nate. I'm glad you're seeing things my way. I'm sorry but I need to call Mitchie again".

"It's ok, I hope everything is ok" I said before walking out of the room to give him some privacy.

Michael walked up the three steps to the bus and threw his arms into the air.

"Where's Jason?! We have a car waiting to take you guys to the meet and greet, it's starting in 20 minutes come on we have to go" Michael said.

"Jason left" I said while grabbing a diet coke from the mini fridge.

"What do you mean Jason left?!" Michael yelled.

"Jason is not here" I rephrased myself and opened the can, "He left like 5 minutes ago though so he couldn't have gotten too far".

Michael pointed to me, "Find him, I have to go give directions to the guy driving the car".

I sighed before walking outside, it was extremely hot. There was an SUV parked next to the bus and I could see the other bus that carried our instruments and such was parked a few yards away. The first thing I noticed was that we were parked in a very large parking lot on the opposite side of a huge arena. Right next to that was an almost comically small gas station.

"I think he's at the gas station" I called to Michael.

"Well then go in there and get him" he said.

"But what if I get mauled by a fan?" I asked with a little humor in my voice, perhaps that would be a good enough excuse to get me out of looking for my current enemy.

"You're going to be fine, Nathan, I have faith in you" he smiled at me.

I quickly turned and started walking towards the gas station. Nathan, what the hell. That was the second time someone called me Nathan today.

I nearly ran to the gas station, eager to get Jason and leave already, and opened the door to the mini mart. The little bell rang enthusiastically to announce someone has entered the store and an elderly man stared at me as I walked through the isles.

There were seven of them, and there he was in the sixth. I stopped next to him, he was holding a pack of cigarettes and a can of red bull while deciding on what flavor gum to buy.

"Jason!" I said suddenly.

He jumped a little bit, "Hey, Nate".

"We're leaving, come on" I grabbed his sleeve and began pulling him out of the isle.

"But I want gum!" he said and struggled against me.

"Jase! Come on! Why does everything have to be an argument?!" I yelled.

"It doesn't have to be! You're the one who's making this into an argument!" he said.

"And then you always blame me for everything!" I snapped.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Shut up! I came here to get you because Michael told me to!"

"Good for you! I'll be there later"

"Later? We're leaving now!"

Jason didn't respond, he just paid for his cigarettes and Red Bull. Without a word to me he started walking back towards the bus.

"I thought you said you quit" I spat, once I caught up to him.

"I lied" he smirked.

We were silent; he walked faster than I did so he made it back first.

Shane was leaning against the side of the bus with his arms crossed and once he saw us his face lit up.

"Guys we're leaving" he announced.

Jason opened his mouth to speak but Michael cut him off.

"In the car!" he nearly yelled.

Jason got in first, like usual, and sat in the third row with Michael. Shane and I sat in the middle row while the guy driving the car today, Vincent, and our security guard sat up front.

Shane took out his phone and started texting.

"What happened?" he asked in a text message.

"Nothing" I replied quickly, not bothering to text it.

-Jason POV-

We had just played our first song of the night and all the thousands of people in the arena were going crazy. Girls, mainly, were screaming 'I love you!' and Shane was introducing us which I found pretty ridiculous.

"For those of you who don't know" he cracked a smile and chuckled a little which caused another massive uproar from the audience, "I'm Shane".

"What's up, I'm Nate" Nate said.

Screaming girls.

"Hey guys, I'm Jason" I smiled.

Mass hysteria.

"And we're Connect Three!" Shane announced into his microphone before Nate started playing the beginning to another song.

Once it was over we walked across the street towards the bus but of course the fans found that. There were hundreds of girls surrounding us, four security guards were necessary.

"I love you!" they screamed.

"Oh my God, Nate! I want to have your babies!" one yelled.

We hurried towards the bus, waving and smiling politely as we went. Once we were safely inside Michael started lecturing me.

"Jason! You knew we had a meet and greet this morning! Why did you wander off?" he asked.

"Oh, I was hungry" I said blankly.

"Don't do it again!" he sounded irritated.

"Well I can't really control that I get hungry" I replied, a grin spreading on my lips.

"Idiot" Nate mumbled but Shane smiled.

"Not that you air-head!" Michael snapped.

Air-head, that's a new one.

"Don't let it happen again!" he commanded once again before storming off.

"I'm gonna go to my bunk" I said while pulling a box of cigarettes from my pocket.

"Hey! No smoking on the bus!" Ryan, our keyboardist, yelled after me.

"Bite me" I snapped back.

Tension, just tension and stress everywhere on the bus. Low moral, tsk tsk. This is reminding me of Fridays back in elementary school when we had Oregon Trail days in the computer labs.

Except instead of a wagon we have a bus and instead of pioneers we have a bunch of stuck up rockstars and their manager. Argument isn't caused by a lack of a food, but over a box of cigarettes.

-Shane POV-

Jason left to go smoke and Nate decided he was going to watch a movie in the living room. As much I would have enjoyed watching a movie with Nate and Ryan and our guitarist John I decided to go talk to Jason.

"Hey, Jase" I said as I sat down on my bunk which was right across from his.

"Hey, Shane" he seemed to be in a good mood, "Sorry, about earlier".

"It's ok" I smiled, at least he apologized.

"It's just" he took a long drag from his cigarette and blew gently out the window. We were driving to another location where we would finally have a night in a hotel but not leaving Arizona, "Nate is so against me and you just always get in the middle of it".

"That's because I'm trying to stop you guys from killing each other!" I suddenly snapped at Jason even though being rude was recently against my nature.

"We're just talking, Shane" Jason said in a demeaning voice, "It's not like we're little kids fighting we're adults talking".

"Both of you are acting like little kids! Especially you!" I pointed out.

"Is this what you came here to tell me? That you're siding with Nate?" He furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't understand why, but I don't really care."

"No, I'm not siding with either of you. I'm just saying you're being more immature than Nate is being" I frowned, "You're making it difficult for everyone, and also you started this".

"It is my life! I was doing what I want to do!" he yelled.

"Ok yeah sure, it's your life Jase! But I don't know if you realized this but whenever you do something in your life is most likely affects the lives of other." I tried to make him understand.

Just because it was his life doesn't mean he can go out and do something that would change all of our lives.

"It's not even that big of a deal" he said and blew cigarette smoke out gently once more.

"Whatever" I snapped again and quickly hopped down from my bunk.

"Shane, you're not mad at me are you?" without looking at him I could tell a smirk was playing on that sadistic asshole's face.

I was done being the peace-maker, I was done helping them stop acting like kids, I had my own life and problems to take care of not some immature 21 year old and an overly controlling 16 year old.

Jason chuckled as I walked away and I just pulled out my phone, hopefully Mitchie would answer this time.


	3. Does that mean I'm stupid, Nate?

**This is were the small amount of JasonxNate comes in, but nothing graphic or anything and it's small so I think it would be safe to read. Reviews please :D**

-Jason POV-

Shane was mad at me apparently but Nate seemed pretty obsessive today, like usual.

"Wake up" he yelled and I heard a door slam.

We had arrived at our hotel for the night around 11 but the night seemed to have gone by too quickly. I glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand next to my nice full sized bed-after sleeping in a small bunk for almost a month sleeping in an actual bed felt amazing-and knew why the night seemed to have slipped by.

It was barely 5 in the morning.

"Wake up!" Nate demanded again,

"I am up!" I yelled back at him.

He opened the door to the bedroom part of my suite, I had a living room and a kitchen also though I don't know what I could have possibly used it we are only here for one night, and light shone in.

I groaned and rolled over, burying my face into the pillow.

"Nate" I said, "It's 5 in the fucking morning, leave."

"We have to go record a song" Nate said as he walked over to the large window and pulled the curtains open.

I peeked out from my pillows and once my eyes adjusted to the light I sat up a little bit. Nate was smiling at me and I glared back.

"Good morning" he sounded sickeningly sweet.

Before waiting for a response he started towards the door.

"Careful, Nate. You might just give us all diabetes" I said under my breath, his diabetes was something Nate was very sensitive about.

"Careful, Jason. You might just pick up syphilis from that prostitute you slept with" he snapped back and I rolled my eyes.

"That was once!" I snapped back.

"No! Four times!" he sneered before slamming my bedroom door shut as he left.

Stupid kid.

I dragged myself towards the bathroom and shed my articles of clothing before stepping into the shower. Slowly I turned the water on, at first it was cold but the sudden slap of the below comfortable temperature managed to wake me up.

20 minutes later I stepped out and with a towel around my waist I walked into my bedroom.

"Jesus!" I yelled as I stepped into my bedroom, Shane was sitting on my bed watching TV.

Not just sitting on the edge of anything he was up on my bed, leaning against a pillow. And not like I really care I mean Shane used to be my best friend but his sudden appearance scared me, I didn't expect him to be there.

"Hey" Shane said with a small smile.

"Shane, this is _my _room" I said, a little agitated.

"Sorry, the TV in my room isn't working" he frowned, "I can leave if you want".

"I'll just get dressed in the bathroom" I said.

One thing that bothered me a lot was that Shane and Nate used to think that we were so close, like brothers that it was totally fine to get dressed in front of each other, or walk around shirt less or perhaps even in boxers.

No, not for me. That's not ok.

I could feel Shane's eyes on me as I grabbed a navy blue wife beater, a black zip up hoodie, boxers, and jeans.

"You're really skinny" he suddenly commented.

I stood up straight, originally I had been leaning over to grab clothes from my suitcase which was laying in the corner, and looked down towards my stomach.

It was completely flat, if not sunken inwards. My ribs were becoming outlined, and my hip bone too just a little bit. At least my arms were still muscular. A while ago, maybe 6 months ago I had looked a lot healthier. Kim, my ex-girlfriend, would always call me fat but then giggle and think I looked cute. Me and my little fat roll.

"Yeah well not everyone can have a Shane Gray perfect body" I snorted while walking back into the bathroom.

Shane was chuckling, "True".

He was so vain.

Once I was fully dressed I entered the room once more, Shane was still watching TV.

"Hey, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Hmm 6?" Shane said.

"6?! Nate woke me up at 4:30!" I yelled.

"Well yeah it took you an hour to get ready, shower and dress and everything and now you've got a half an hour for breakfast and time with us" he smiled.

"I thought you were mad at me, Shane" I said.

"I was, but then I thought about it and decided it's not worth it, being angry with you or Nate" he shrugged, "I think things will be better after tour is over".

"Which is in three months" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, probably" Shane sighed, "But, just so you know, Nate and I are also really looking forward for this to be over so we're all in the same boat".

"Hardly" I mumbled and went to go order room service.

-Nate POV-

Michael informed me that after recording a song we were going to go to an interview for some teen magazine. Great, just how I wanted to spend my afternoon. Jason is going to probably be an ass about going but I'm sure Shane will be happy.

We were already at the recording studio; Jason was being criticized by Michael for not dressing more professionally. Even I didn't say anything about how he dressed I mean we were going to record a song. No one was going to see us, only hear us.

The session took a while, Michael would complain about every little detail. The producer was getting annoyed; he finally sent Michael out and demanded he be allowed to do his job in peace.

Shane sang his heart out, as if he was singing to our fans. Even Jason behaved-as opposed to the pretty bad experience we had two weeks ago while we were recording six other songs-and I tried my best also. Recording had to be my least favorite part of the job, I would have much rather preferred to be out there and singing to my fans. Not stuck in a small room singing to a microphone.

Once during recording though someone's phone went off. Our producer, Chad, completely flipped out.

"Who's phone is that?!" he yelled in his Australian accent.

"Sorry" Jason said before answering.

"Jason! Phone now!" Chad held out his hand as if he was a teacher taking a phone from a texting student.

"Hey man" Jason said with a smile, "Nah I'm not busy, what are you doing tonight? Sasha and Greg are coming too…yeah yeah bring Amy. Ask Jake if he wants to come too."

"Jason!" Chad yelled.

"Sorry, I gotta go" he frowned, "But definitely talk to Jake, ok bye".

Jason hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Alright let's keep recording" Jason smiled.

"Phone" Chad sounded more annoyed than he was with Michael.

Jason walked over to Chad and handed him his iPhone.

"Be careful with it" Jason said.

He was always so careful with that thing and his laptop. Those were his 'babies' as Shane called them.

Chad literally dropped it onto the desk and Jason winced.

"Alright, from the top!" Chad announced.

Shane shot Jason an angry look before rolling his eyes and starting the song over.

By the time we were out of there it was noon and we were an hour late for the interview. Jason was smoking a cigarette in the car with the window rolled down barely. Our security guard, we liked to call him Big Rob, had asked we not roll down the windows considering it was 102 degrees in lovely Phoenix, Arizona and he had the air condition going.

But of course, Jason rolled down the window to let the smoke escape. He would have rolled it down anyway if someone told him not to, such a rebel.

Once we were back at the hotel we met up with the two girls from the magazine who had come to interview us. Apparently they both thought that they were the biggest Connect Three fans in the world and thought wearing shirts that said the band's name would earn them extra points.

As we were walking into the room I turned to Jason and for just a few seconds we weren't complete enemies, "Jase, I dare you to ask the blonde out".

"Dude then you have to ask out the brunette" he smirked.

"You know I'm not into that" I said.

"Do it, Natey" Jason teased.

"Natey?" I got the chills.

"And you know you're into that, I mean you dated Caitlyn for like what three weeks" he chuckled softly.

"Ask out the blonde, Jase. I _dare_ you" I smirked; Jason would never back away from a dare.

"Alright, you ask out the brunette" he insisted.

"Fine, one date" I said.

Shane was already answering questions about the tour so far so we just decided to wait for the easier questions like where do you keep fan gifts, what does it take to catch your eye, and what we want to do after tour is over.

"So, what would someone have to do to catch your eye?" the blonde asked with a smile.

Jason pulled out his iPhone and put up his finger with a smile to show that he had to take this call. He walked out of the room; Jason never ever answered that question. I bet the son of a bitch didn't even get a call.

"Well, I love it whenever a girl puts effort into how she looks. And personally, I prefer brunettes" Shane said to the brunette with a small grin.

She nearly passed out, "Oh, a-and anything else?"

"Hmm I think blue eyes are beautiful, but any eye color. Any hair color too mainly, I'm just not really into crazy hair colors like blue or green or purple" he said, "and I love it when a girl has manners, like she wouldn't do what Jason just did and leave her guests".

Shane came off as so polite, Mitchie had him whipped.

I got a text message and pulled out my sidekick while Shane said something about how he likes accents. It was Jason.

"What question are we on?" he asked.

"The looks question" I responded quickly.

Maybe 10 seconds later, "I know what your answer would be".

"What?" I typed.

"Be of the male gender ;)" Jason replied.

I blushed and quickly texted, "Shut up, come back here in like 20 seconds. I'll be done by then".

The same question was asked to me and then I quickly started talking about tour to save Jason the pain and misery that question obviously caused him. The reason it was like hell for him to answer was that whenever he would say 'oh I love redheads' then suddenly 1/3 of the girls would show up with red hair and then he would quickly get tired of red hair.

Jason barely had to answer any questions since Michael came in 15 minutes later with some urgency about a radio interview tomorrow morning in Colorado.

As the girls were leaving Jason and I decided to make our moves. With great remorse I moved towards the brunette. She was already in the hallway waiting for the blonde who Jason had quickly captured.

"Hey, Anna" I smiled, she had introduced herself to us earlier, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight? Maybe see a movie or go get dinner".

She nearly passed out, again, and nodded. Obviously she was at a loss of words.

"Great, so what's your address and I'll pick you up" I smiled.

-Jason POV-

Her name was Bridget, apparently, and even though I called her Britney she accepted my offer. I asked her how old she was, even though my mom taught me it was rude to ask a woman her age, and when she responded that she was barely 19 I frowned. She was much more suited for Shane than me.

"Well, tonight isn't good for me" I said with a small sigh, "But here how about you give me your number and I will definitely call you".

"Ok" she smiled and quickly wrote down her phone number on a small piece of paper.

"Thanks, beautiful" I smiled, "So, I'll see you later."

"Yeah" was all she could say as I stared into her eyes, intimidating her.

After a few moments I smiled and hugged her and that was an obvious mistake. Her arms quickly came around me and clung to me for life. It felt as if she wasn't going to let me go and it took a while to get her off.

"Bye" I smiled again and she waved gently before leaving with her brunette friend.

Nate walked over to me and smirked.

"So? Date tonight?" he asked.

"Nah, she was only 19 so I asked for her number. I'll call her, she seemed ok" I shrugged.

"What's wrong with her being 19? I mean you dated Sabrina last month and she was only 18" he sounded confused.

"I'm going out tonight, to a special place where you need to be at least 21 to get in" I said while placing a hand on his shoulder, "What about you, Natey? Big night for the two 16 year olds?"

"She was 17 and yeah" he said, "Please, stop calling me that".

I shrugged, "Why can't I call you that? Would you rather me call you Nathan?"

"Nate, is fine" he shook off my hand and walked away quickly.

-Nate POV-

I nearly ran towards my suite, all I wanted was to be away from Jason. It's impossible that he could have possibly been that heartless as to bring up the nickname he had for me perhaps a year ago now.

_"Natey" Jason called to me, "Natey, come here"._

_"You know that sounds ridiculous, Natey" I chuckled and walked over to where he were laying on my bed. _

_"Yeah, but you like it" he smirked and I sat down next to him. _

_"No, I don't" I insisted. _

_"Yes, you do" he grabbed my wrist roughly and our eyes met._

_"It sounds…stupid" I said in a small voice._

_"You think your name sounds stupid? The name I gave you? Does that mean I'm stupid, Nate?" he asked, his voice sounding hurt. _

_"Not at all" I replied quickly and kissed his lips gently._

_He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me on top of him. _

_"Natey" he whispered, "Do you love me?"_

_"I absolutely adore you" I breathed._

_"I love you too, Natey" he said._

_"Then…please stop seeing Faye" I begged._

_Faye was Jason's girlfriend. We didn't publically admit we were in love, well Jason never told me he was in love with me I was just presuming. _

_"Why?" he sounded genuinely confused._

_"Because you're mine! I love you and you love me and we were meant for each other, Jase" I nearly yelled._

_"But I'm in love with Faye, Natey. I'm just using you" he smirked and kissed me again._

_It was filled with passion but I didn't return his favor._

_Quickly I pulled away from him, "You're using me?"_

_"Mhm, emotional and physical pleasure" he smiled, "Why? What were you using me for?"_

_"I wasn't using you at all, Jason!" I yelled, "I love you! I honestly do!"_

_"I'm sorry, man" he sounded embarrassed, "But…it's one sided"._

_"Well, can you try at least? Please? Love me back, Jase?" I begged suddenly._

_I knew that regardless of him loving me for real or not I would hear those three words escape his lips, I would feel his kiss everyday, and we would make one-sided love almost every night but I wanted to know for a fact that Jason loved me back. _

_"Please" I begged again when he didn't say anything._

_"Nate, you'll understand when you're older but this is just better for you" Jason tried to play the 'you're too young to understand' card but it was failing._

_"I know what it feels like to be in love with you" I insisted._

_"And you will also learn one day what it feels like to be in love with a woman who can love you back and you can get married to, and make your parents proud of you with, and have children with" he replied._

_"And what about you?" I snapped, tears almost spilling, "My parents would be proud of me regardless of who I marry. We could adopt, if you want children and we could definitely get married"._

_"I'm sorry" he sighed, "But I don't want to get married to you, Natey. And the life you deserve is not with me."_

_"Jason I can't stand the thought that you could possibly love someone else" I stated._

_"But that's how it's going to be. I'm going to fall in and out of love for the rest of my life, that's all there is to it. Even if I did love you, I would eventually not love you" he shrugged, "If you want I'll make love to you right now and we can forget about all this and you can feel like I love you all over again"._

_"I don't want to have sex with you!" I snapped quickly even though that wasn't true. _

_"Suit yourself" he got up and walked towards the bathroom, "I'm going out, though, if you're not going to use me back."_

_There was a silence until he walked back from the bathroom and grabbed his car keys and stood at the door for a moment._

_"So I guess I'll see you later, Natey" he smiled at me and my heart broke._

_"Jason! Wait! Please" I sounded pathetic but Jason smirked and walked over to me._

_"I knew you'd come around, love" _


	4. I'm Paris

**ok so I got 0 reviews D: **

**But. I will not give up on this story cause I'm determined that this will be good :D **

**and I got a decent amount of views soo hopefully one of thoses I think it was 83 people should review, please? thank you :)**

* * *

-Shane POV-

"Hey Nate" I smiled as I walked into his suite; he was standing in front of a mirror fixing his tie.

"Hi Shane" he sounded a little sullen.

"What's wrong? Nervous?" I asked while sitting down on the couch.

Apparently Jason and Nate dared each other to ask out the girls who interviewed us earlier today. Nate was actually going through with it though. Nate, being the gentleman he was, put on a button up white shirt with a gray vest and a skinny black tie with black pants.

"Nothing is wrong" he tried to sound a little more enthusiastic, "I guess I am just a little bit nervous."

"Have you seen Jason? I haven't seen him since the interview" I said and grabbed the TV remote.

"No, I haven't seen J-him" Nate's voice stuttered over what I think would have been Jason.

"He's probably already at the clubs" I sighed and turned on the TV, nothing interesting was on though.

"Call him" Nate said before walking into the bathroom.

Quickly I dialed Jason's number but after four rings it went to his answering machine.

"He probably can't hear it" I responded before glancing over at Nate.

He was standing in front of the mirror putting on some cologne, I could see him cause the door was open, but I wished he wasn't leaving. Now I was going to be all alone for the night and that wasn't exactly what I wanted to be after what Mitchie had just told me.

All alone, me and my bad news.

-Jason POV-

Sasha and I had met up about two hours ago now. Only now though were we actually going into some club I had never heard of before. But Sasha said it was pretty good, regardless that it looked like shit from the outside.

The music was pretty good, there had to be at least 200 people inside if not more, and it even had a pretty large lounge.

My status as famous rockstar managed to attract a few paparazzi while we were driving but thankfully they weren't allowed into the club. Sasha pulled me into the lounge first thing and of course there was some woman waiting for him. He sat down on one of the long black couches with the woman next to him and I sat down across from him.

"Hey, Jason" he smiled, "There was something I wanted to talk to you about, man."

"Sure, anything" I replied before waving a waitress over, "Vodka martini, please."

She smiled and went to go fetch my drink.

"I know this isn't something you really like to talk about, but you're completely over Kim right? I mean it's been like three months…" Sasha started, his breath hitching near the end as soon as my expression went blank.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much over her" I said wishing the waitress would hurry up.

"Well, it's kind of a funny story. She called me up two weeks ago…and she came out to visit me in California and we kind of are dating now and I just wanted to make sure that's fine with you" he said, half mumbling.

"So let me get this straight, you're asking me permission to date my ex-girlfriend?" I wanted so badly to add 'after you broke us up you little asshole'.

"Well, not asking permission. I mean we're all adults here." He smiled, "Just informing you, making sure you know so you can wrap your mind around it".

"Oh, ok" I shrugged. What could I do? Kim and Sasha were dating; obviously she was completely over me. The waitress came with my martini and I drank it all in one swig and put it back on her little waitress tray.

"One more" I said without looking at her.

"So, you're cool with us?" Sasha smiled.

"Cool wouldn't be the word, but I guess I'm ok with it. I mean I trust you with Kim, you'd take good care of her" I smiled, "But just wondering, who's this whore then?"

She gasped and was about to argue with me but Sasha put his hand on her knee.

"This is Amber, Kim isn't always here and Amber is here to…keep me company" he smirked before turning to Amber and smiling at her.

"You're cheating on Kim?!" I yelled.

"Hey! Man calm down, I'm not cheating on her, we both agreed we'd see other people while…seeing each other" Sasha tried that excuse.

"Kim wouldn't do that, you're cheating on her" I said, "But hey, it's cool".

He smiled in relief and I smiled back at him. Suddenly Sasha threw one arm into the air and waved some girl over.

She was tall, 5'7ish, and slim. Her skin looked soft and had a rich cream color to it. Her hair went from black, to unnatural red, and almost neon blue and she was clad in a black mini skirt with stilettos, and a blue v-neck halter top.

"Jason, this is Paris" Sasha introduced us, "Paris this is Jason".

Paris didn't even look at me she just walked over to Sasha and sat down next to him. It wasn't till afterwards did her eyes fall on me and lit up.

"And who are you? His other whore?" I spat towards her.

"This is my girlfriend" Sasha said quickly, "We've been together since three days ago."

"So, this is more like 'the other woman'?" I asked.

"Yeah but shh, Kim doesn't need to know I mean she's on the other side of the country I'm sure she's sleeping with other guys" Sasha shrugged.

"No, I bet she's not" I said.

The waitress brought my second vodka martini and I drank it again before she had time to leave. I placed it down on her tray along with 25 dollars.

"Come on, man. Don't tell on me" Sasha demanded, "That's so not cool, come on lets get out on the floor a little bit. Maybe you can pick someone up today too".

"Yeah, sure" I said and all four of us walked downstairs to the dance floor.

Music was blasting, people were everywhere, it was extremely hot and I wasn't liking tonight. I think I would have rather gone out with Bridget or Britney or whatever her name was. Sasha was dancing with Amber mainly so Paris turned to me after a few unsuccessful tries to get his attention.

"Hey" she said to me over the music.

"Hey" I replied.

"Aren't you from a band?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm from a band" I snapped back at her.

"I'm Paris" she re-introduced herself.

"Jason" I said.

"How long have you been friends with Sasha?"

"7 months now"

"I fuckin' hate him"

"What?"

"I fuckin-"

"No I mean, why?"

"He never pays any attention to me and when he does it's only to sleep with me and Amber. And all he ever talks about is Kim, she's so stupid! I hate her too!"

"She's my ex-girlfriend"

"Oh…well that doesn't change my opinion on her I still think she's a dirty ho, I mean she's obviously only with him for his inheritance"

Sasha was to inherit over 10 million dollars soon; the money was put in a bank that only his uncle could access for him when his uncle thinks Sasha is ready for the money.

"And what would that make you?"

"Me? Are you calling me a dirty ho?"

"Just a little bit"

"Well, it takes one to know one I guess"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled up at me.

"You're dating Sasha, be careful little girl" I smirked at her.

"Little girl? You have no idea who you're talking to, bitch" she smirked back.

I bit my lip; she was even more gorgeous up close. Perhaps Sasha wouldn't mind if I took her back to my hotel room, just for one night, since he's so preoccupied with Amber anyway.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough"

"How old are you?" I repeated.

"20" she said.

"Oh, so how'd you get in here?"

"Fake I.D."

"That's illegal, you know" I smirked and leaned in a little closer to her.

"Mhm" she replied and came even closer, we were inches apart when suddenly she let me go and turned.

Apparently she was dancing to the music so she started grinding up against me with her arms around my neck again. I looked down and she turned just a little bit so we were looking at each other again.

"We should go to your place after this" she took the words out of my mouth.

"What makes you think I would want to bring you back with me?"

"Because you want me"

"And what if I said I didn't want you?"

"I'd call you psychotic" she smirked.

"Mhm, I'd call myself that" I pressed my lips against the small soft area of skin underneath her ear.

"You're making me hot" she openly admitted.

"Same"

She turned to face me and I put my arms around her waist.

"So, are you ready to go? Or do you want to wait for Sasha?"

Honestly I didn't want to make Sasha mad at me and sleeping with his girlfriend was pretty much going to piss him off. But she was here, we both wanted each other, I was feeling like crap since Sasha brought up Kim and what would it matter anyway? Just one more girl. At least she wasn't a fan, and hopefully she doesn't have herpes.

But still she would just be a substitute. My mind would be completely on Kim, because she was the one I wanted to be with after all. And Sasha would bitch to me later about sleeping with this girl I met maybe 20 minutes ago. I guess this is some form of punishment, I'm not sure for what though. I mean here is this gorgeous girl right in front of me, ones like this don't come around everyday-maybe once a week if I'm lucky-and I just completely wasn't feeling it.

"Hmm, sorry."

I let her go and remember Bridget or Britney or whatever, that would be a great excuse.

"Sorry?" she sounded pissed.

"I have a girlfriend"

"So?"

"So I don't want to cheat on her"

"Hmm" she returned her arms to around my neck and pressed her body up against mine and gently whispered into my ear, "Would your girlfriend call me a whore if we did it on the bathroom floor?"

Hmm, no. I was wrong. I'm definitely feeling it.

"Probably" I kissed her lips and she kissed back instantly, her tongue pressing into my mouth.

"So, lets go" she said once I pulled away from her lips.

"Alright, let me tell Sasha" I said and turned to Sasha, "Hey! Sasha! We're leaving! I'll return her tomorrow!"

"Hey man!" Sasha let go of Amber and turned to me, his expression was full of anger, "That's my girlfriend! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Yeah and Kim was my girlfriend you little fuck face" I snapped back.

I always knew that Sasha had told Kim to leave me; it's his fault Kim and I aren't together. I think it's time for a little pay back.

Paris and I left the club, pushing through at least 50 people just standing around outside.

Right now, before I have even done anything to this girl, I have made a decision. Tonight would be great, passionate, erotic, whatever she's into. But tomorrow morning she would wake up in my hotel room, a kind note left next to her as a thank you, and the maid telling her to get out so she could clean the room for the next guest.

I never ever want to see Paris again. Perhaps it's just because of the circumstances we met under. I mean most of the girls I've been with I'd gladly spend a night with again, but Paris is only gaping at my car right now because I want to get my mind off Kim. She is my Kim substitute and that's something I never want again.

Tomorrow I'm going to call Kim, tell her Sasha is cheating on her, and beg her to come back.

Thank you, Paris. You've made me realize that I am madly in love with Kimberly Pauline Harris.

-Nate POV-

Anna actually was very interesting.

She had a pet iguana named Sir Pele; she liked Italian food, knew how to speak Portuguese, and went wakeboarding often. Still, she was no Jason.

"So, tell me more about yourself Nate" she smiled.

Her teeth, every single one of them, were completely white. Shiny and brilliant.

"I'm sure you already know everything about me" I said, more harshness in my voice than intended.

"Hardly" she rolled her eyes, "I mean I'm sure I know lots about you, but that's just what I read in magazines".

"Speaking of magazines, I'd really appreciate if you kept this out of one. Don't lose my trust when you've barely earned it, Anna" I begged.

"Of course" she agreed instantly.

"Thank you, perhaps if you can keep your mouth shut about this for a few days there will be a second date in it for you" I smirked and she, like earlier today, nearly fainted.

"Nate, don't worry. I won't tell anyone" she assured me.

Good, she better not. Thankfully no paparazzi were after us in here so maybe Anna's face wouldn't be in tomorrow morning's entertainment section. When Jason and I were together they seemed to follow us everywhere.

As if they knew we were keeping something from them. Once I had begged Jason to just let us go public, before I knew how he really felt, and he said if I said anything to anyone, even Shane, he would leave me and deny everything.

He probably is denying everything anyway.

My parents got divorced when I was 10. But before they did for 13 years they were married and it was obvious that they were in love. Everywhere we went my father would open door for my mother, he would buy her flowers, chocolates, jewelry, and he would take her on dates even though they were married. He loved her, and she loved him.

But then my father left her for a younger woman, typical story I know.

My mother never told me how she dealt with it all, she just sort of kept going but my older brother and I would be able to hear her crying in her room sometimes. When Jason and I split she was the first one I went to.

I spilled the entire story; I even told her that he was the one to steal my virginity. She said Jason clearly didn't understand how lucky he was to have me, but I just couldn't believe her. Obviously something was wrong with me if Jason didn't want only me.

But she explained how it was Jason, because if she could move on and get re-married then I should have no problem finding someone new. I asked her how she dealt with it, my father leaving.

She said it very blankly, she learned to hate him. At the time the thought of hating Jason seemed like a taboo, I was just so in love with him. Everything he did, the voice he used when talking to me, the way he smelled-a mixture of cologne and cigarettes-, the way he walked, his eyes, his smiles, every single little quirk and quality about him I was in love with.

How was it possible to go from such intense emotions of adoration to a cruel hatred? It would take me years to even consider moving on it seemed but it took maybe 5 months. My world, Jason, was gone and I had to face that.

Instead of trying to grab onto a warm memory from my previous life which in turn would stab back, reminding me not to get too attached, I tried to reconstruct myself from scratch. But instead of Jason being the center of my universe, I made him my enemy.

As difficult as it was, I learned to hate the man I was completely in love with. So now it was no longer difficult to look at him, to talk to him, to be close to him. Even yelling, screaming, snapping, and just being plain rude came easily.

Recently though I've realized that Jason loves bringing up our past just to cause me extra pain. Because he knows that I still want him, I'd welcome him back with open arms if he were to ever come back to me.

Maybe, he still wants me too.

Just a little bit.


	5. If only I was a drummer

**Yay! I got one review! Thank You The Dreaded Fangirl. First review :) **

**I'm actually reallly pleased with the ending of this one. Review please. **

* * *

-Jason POV-

It had taken Paris and me maybe 10 minutes to get back to my suite. Apparently I did have a use for the mini kitchen; it had a fridge which had been stocked with several expensive bottles of wine. My Kim substitute had removed my shirt before ordering me to stay put on my bed.

I laid there, silently anticipating her return. When she came back she was in lingerie, if you could call it that, and left little to the imagination. Quickly she sat down in front of me and handed me a crystal glass. She held hers with great delicately, to the point that I haven't seen such like this before, and poured a generous amount of white wine into my glass.

"What are you planning?" I nearly snapped at her.

Her face went blank. This completely wasn't what I was expecting, or used to, and I wasn't liking it. Normally with girls if we were drinking it would be somewhere expensive, or in a living room casually. Drinking and sex just didn't go well together for me. And if this was her plan to be seductive then it wasn't working either.

"Planning?" she smirked, "You make me sound evil".

"For all I know you could be the devil, we met barely an hour ago" I reminded her and mimicked the expression on her porcelain face.

"Drink" she motioned to the wine in my hand, "Enjoy."

With one swift motion she lifted the glass to her full red lips-she probably has some plastic surgeon to thank for those-and drank the amount she had poured out for herself. It was considerably smaller than mine. She smiled before pouring herself another glass. It was equal to my amount this time.

Roughly I brought the delicate glass to my lips and drank also. It was good, could have been better, and as soon as the glass was empty Paris didn't waste any time filling it up again.

"Tell me about yourself, Jason" she smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Tell me about your girlfriend" she took a small sip from her glass.

I stared at her, there was something very wicked about this woman. Or maybe she was actually a great person and just because I'm associating her with my own misery she looks heartless.

"She's gorgeous" I commented on my imaginary girlfriend.

"Hmm then what would I be? Immaculate?" though her lips curled into a smile I sneered, she wasn't perfect.

She wasn't Kim; I guess is what I'm getting at. Maybe, if my imagination is as good as it was when I was 5, she can be Kim. Only for a few hours.

"Better" I said and gently placed my glass onto the marble top nightstand. Swiftly I leaned forward, closing the gap between us.

Our lips met and I forced my tongue into her mouth, it tasted like wine and vanilla. With the wine glass in hand she wrapped her arms around my neck and roughly I ran my hands along her sides, through her hair, and down her back. My fingers played with the clasps on her bra but quickly, very smoothly too may I add, she pulled away.

"Stop that" I demanded, "I don't want to drink. That's not why you're here".

"But please, Jason?" she begged, "I'm much more fun after a few glasses, I'm sure you are too".

She grinned and I rolled my eyes. This better be good.

-Nate POV-

It had to be at least midnight when I took Anna back to her house.

"I had a great time tonight, Nate" she smiled.

I smiled back, weakly, "Me too, Anna. I'll be in Colorado tomorrow, though. So maybe we can wait a little bit on that second date?"

"Oh, um…sure" she tried to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, "Really I am, as soon as I have time I'll fly out to Phoenix and then for sure."

"Ok, so…do you want my number?" she offered.

"Please" I said and she wrote it down on a small piece of paper from her tiny black purse.

"Alright" she said as she handed me the paper, "I'll see you later then, Nate".

"Definitely" I smiled and leaned over, pecking her cheek.

Her face turned red and she quickly got out of the car, trying her best to hide her sudden satisfaction.

"Bye" she said as I waved before speeding off towards my hotel.

Of course Jason's car wasn't in the parking lot, we knew that we would have tonight off so Jason and I both requested our cars be here for tonight, and I parked next to the bus that held our instruments. We had several reserved spaces.

Shane was sleeping on my couch when I stepped into my suite. He looked rather uncomfortable and the TV was still on.

"Shane, wake up" I said as I walked over to my suitcase to change into something a little more comfortable.

He didn't stir so once I was wearing a grey shirt and jeans I sat down on the loveseat.

"Shane, Shane Gray!" I yelled and finally his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, hey Nate" he mumbled, usually his voice was within the higher octaves but it was deepened with sleep, "How did the date go?"

"Great, she wanted to see a movie that I completely did not want to see." I said, "She gave me her number, but I don't know if I'm going to call her".

"That sucks" he mumbled again before rolling over so his back was facing towards the TV, "What time is it?"

"Almost 12:30, dude get off my couch and go into your own room" I insisted.

"Ah, Nate. Come on, please just let me sleep." He sounded upset.

"You should have just asked the hotel to fix the TV or give you a new room if that's so important to you" I huffed.

There was a pause and a silence. It wasn't awkward but I felt like I should be apologizing. Slowly he turned back towards me.

"I remember when it was us three and we were like best friends and we could tell each other everything" he sighed, "Now it's always secrets."

"I'm not keeping any secrets from you, Shane". I lied.

"Yeah, but I'm keeping one from you." he sounded very sullen, "Can I tell you something, Nate? But you can't tell anyone yet cause I don't know what I'm going to do yet".

"Sure, go ahead" I smiled.

"Mitchie is pregnant"

Once again there was silence. Shane looked depressed but soon his expression turned to distress at my lack of speech. I wanted to say something to console him, but nothing was coming out. This was something huge that Shane didn't tell anyone else, and he just told me. That meant he trusted me more than anyone else, which made me even more of a horrible person for lying to him just a minute ago.

"Congratulations" I said in a small voice, "Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I don't know, Mitchie wants to. She's so happy but I'm 18! I can't be a Dad! Mitchie and I aren't even married," he listed his worries.

"Mitchie just turned 17, didn't she?" I asked and he nodded.

"Two months ago" Shane sighed, "And that means the baby would already be born by the time it would even be legal for us to get married."

"Well, if her parents were to sign a consent-" he cut me off.

"Are you kidding me? Mitchie's parents think that we're both abstinent, well we were but I don't know….things changed. We were sure that it would always just be us." He explained, "We never thought she'd get pregnant! But she is, almost 3 weeks now. Her parents don't know yet and they are not going to let her get married at 17 just because she's having a baby."

"What about adoption?" I asked.

"Adoption? No, of course not. I know that I can pay for him, it's just I don't know if I can care for him. If we have time for him" he stated.

"It's a him?" I asked.

"I don't know, Mitchie got mad at me for calling him an it and she thinks its going to be a boy so it's a him" he sighed, "But that's besides the point, I don't know what to do".

"Have you suggested getting an abortion to Mitchie?" I asked.

"Yeah" he rolled his eyes.

"And?"

"She said she'd rather leave me"

Shane pinched the small bridge between his eyes, as if he had a headache, and closed his eyes. We were silent.

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep, alright?" he asked.

"Ok" I said and got up to go take a shower.

-Paris POV-

I poured Jason another glass; it had to be at least his 9th while I sipped at my 4th. This wouldn't take too long, I pulled the same trick on Sasha and it worked. He looked just a little bit drunk, his eyes were becoming bloodshot and he swayed a tad. Gently I pushed him back onto the bed, ignoring the red wine that stained his white bed sheet.

"Shh, baby" I whispered into his ear.

I kissed him; his lips were softer than Sasha's and tasted heavily of wine. He didn't say anything but I moved the hair out of his eyes. Slowly his eyelids slid down over his lovely hazel eyes.

I waited a few more minutes, he had definitely passed out by now. I glanced at the clock; it was 4 in the morning. Gently, so he wouldn't wake up, I reached down his pocket. I could feel it, a wallet. It was black, and perhaps leather, and I opened it.

There was a driver's license, multiple credit cards, a receipt, 7 20 dollar bills, two one hundred dollar bills, 4 ten dollar bills, 5 one dollar bills, and finally a 5 dollar bill. 400 dollars, even.

"Damn" I smiled and laid down the wallet for a second before scurrying into the living room to find my clothes. Once I was fully dressed I pocketed the money.

Laying on the nightstand was a notepad with a fountain pen next to it so in my best hand writing I wrote 'Thanks for the fun' and kissed the paper. A large red lip print perfected the note and I placed the note within the compartment which just a minute ago had contained 400 dollars.

-Nate POV-

By 1 I was done with my shower and ready to go to sleep but all I ended up doing was staring at the ceiling until I turned on the TV. Nothing interesting was on so I ended up watching the news. It was slightly entertaining but around 2 I could hear a woman giggling in the hallway.

I must be losing my mind. But then I heard Jason's voice and a door open. It slammed behind them loudly and I could hear Shane call out, "Nate?"

"It was just Jason!" I called back.

He walked into my bedroom and sat down at the edge of my bed.

"It's 2 in the morning, he's home early" Shane shrugged.

"He had a girl with him" I explained.

"Oh, of course" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Shane?" I asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"Just because I confessed something doesn't mean you have to as well" Shane said.

"But, I'd feel better if you knew…" I took a deep breath, ready to explain Jason and Me.

"Go ahead" Shane said and crossed his legs, "I'm ready."

"It's a little...shocking" I began, "And I don't know if you'll think any differently about me…and Jason after this".

"And Jason?" he sounded worried, "What happened?"

"Jason and I were kind of…dating if you could call it that. Well, for me it wasn't just dating. I was completely in love with Jason" I spilled, "And Jason pretended to love me too, we did this behind your back I'm sorry Shane but we didn't want anyone to know yet".

"You were dating our guitar player?!" Shane sounded more shocked than I imagined.

"Yeah…" I was ashamed.

"But…he's straight! And when? Jason is never without a girlfriend." Shane responded.

"He was dating Faye, remember? The redhead?" I asked, "Should I stop?"

"No, please go on. Tell me what happened, how come it didn't work out?" Shane sounded eager and upset at the same time.

I took a deep breath and I guess I couldn't stop a grim look from creeping up my face as I got ready to relive the best-and worst-thing that ever happened to me.

"If it hurts you that much, then you don't have to" Shane said and crawled up towards me so he was now sitting right next to me.

"No, it's ok. I think I might feel better if you knew…why it's easier for me to be enemies with him than friends" I said.

"Wow, ended that badly?" Shane asked and nodded, "Well, go ahead then. Tell me".

It took 2 hours. Shane understood completely, having at one point being openly bisexual, and was a much better comfort than I thought he would be. He understood what it felt like to be in love but hate someone at the same time, he gave me advice and with him knowing I felt like I had a better chance at forgetting about Jason now that it wasn't some big secret. While I was explaining our breakup-I had begun that stupid conversation but Jason ended it-I started crying.

I never ever would have wanted to hurt Jason, though I would if it would get his attention, Shane insisted I get even. I had pictures, stories, text messages, and even a letter that could prove to the tabloids that Nate and Jason were indeed a couple. But I couldn't do that, it would hurt him way too much, he'd stop talking to me and possibly leave the band for real.

We heard the door open again and close, gently this time, and loud steps going down the hall.

"Go!" Shane demanded suddenly, "If it's a girl, steal her! If it's him, confront him!"

I nodded without thinking and nearly ran to the door. I opened it just a little bit and when I saw a beautiful female figure walking down the hall I sighed in relief. If it was Jason I don't know what I would have done, for the last two hours all I've been thinking about is him and wanting him so I probably would have gotten down on my knees and begged for the man I hated to come back to me.

"Excuse me" I called after her and she turned.

Jesus, she was flawless. That just wasn't natural, either she's had enough plastic surgery to look like a porcelain doll or she's wearing way too much makeup. It was almost scary, in a strange hypnotizing way.

"Yes?" she asked, the sweetness in her voice was obviously forced but at least she was trying.

"I believe I saw you walking with my band mate Jason towards his room, are you friends with him?" a small smile spread on my lips.

"Hmm you could call us that. Aren't you Nate?" she took a few steps towards me.

"Yes, I am. You are?" I asked.

"Paris" she smiled and put out her right hand.

I took it in my left, her skin was soft and I could feel lotion, and gave it a small shake. Quickly she retracted her hand.

"How do you do?" she asked.

"Just fine, you wouldn't happen to be dating Jason would you?" I asked.

"No, well I don't know I doubt it. He's not really my type" she shrugged.

"Because I was wondering if perhaps a lovely woman like yourself would like to go grab dinner." I smiled, how charming I am it's amazing, and she glanced down at her watch.

"It's four in the morning"

"I'm going to be in Colorado tomorrow, have you ever been to Colorado?" I asked.

"Twice" she said, "But are you asking me to go have dinner in Colorado with you?"

"Yes, you could just go in the bus with us instead of driving yourself." I smiled.

"That's crazy." She frowned, "I met you two minutes ago and you expect me to go to Colorado with you for dinner?"

This woman was difficult but of course she was, anything associated with Jason was bad luck for me. Most women would swoon at the idea of going out to dinner in another state with a famous rockstar, what was wrong with her?

There was silence and she raised one eyebrow, her eyes fixated on me.

"I really have to go now" she said before turning.

"Please wait" I called after her, "I'll provide you transportation there and back, and since you're friends with Jason he'll be coming too."

She glanced back at me, a small grin on her face.

"Alright, Nate. So, what do I do now? Wait for you to magically take us to Colorado?" she asked.

"Come, you can stay in my suite until morning" I smiled politely.

This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, entertaining this woman who suddenly seemed like a prostitute was not how I wanted to spend my night. Shane would think I'm crazy for bringing her on the road for tomorrow.

Paris was around my height but judging by how high her heels were she couldn't have been taller than 5'4. With perfect grace she strolled into my room and gently dropped her purse onto my couch.

"You have a very nice room, Nate" she commented while running a hand along the top of the couch.

"Thanks" I said and glanced into my bedroom, Shane was sitting there with a confused look.

"Who is that?" Shane mouthed.

"I don't know" I mouthed back.

Paris opened the window and stared at the beautiful city lights. I walked up behind her and even though I was against being too forward with woman I placed a hand on the small of her back. She didn't mind, in fact I think I felt her lean into my touch, and just stared at the city.

"So, what are you? A drummer?" she asked and turned so I was staring forward but she was clinging to my side. I glanced down at her, arm now fully around her waist, and she smirked before leaning in closer to my ear. One of her hands slipped up onto my chest and the other was laid gently on my back.

"I'll fuck any drummer" she whispered and I bit my lip.

If only I was a drummer.


End file.
